


Not Today.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are out of my mind. You aren't seeing my side. You waste all of this time trying to get to me, but you are out of my mind. Heard you say, "not today" Tore the curtains down, windows open, now make a sound."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today.

Tyler could feel the mattress sink down as he sat upon his bed. It should've been silent, fore he was alone. But even so he heard the creaking of the stairs. It was as if someone was walking slowly up them. "Go away, go away, go away," Tyler whispered over and over again to himself. He looked to the door; the sight hard to see. It was so dark. He watched as the door crept open. A feeling of sudden fear pulsed through him as he began to shut his eyes. He hoped it'd just go away. He didn't want this not today, not now, no. He could hear the footsteps enter the room, and even with his eyes shut a tear managed to slide down his cheek. He shut his eyes tighter. The fear causing him to feel pain in his chest, and in his head. Silently he pleaded, "Go away, go away, not today." The footsteps, he could hear them move elsewhere in the room. He held his breath, tempted to look, but he refused. He could hear the windows open. He felt the cold wind brush past him, against him. He started yelling, "You're out of my mind! You're wasting your time!" He finally opened his eyes. Fear was still laced inside him, but he didn't want to be afraid, he wouldn't be afraid. He watched the figure come into view. It resembled him, almost like a silhouette. A shadow. He didn't want a better view, he was thankful it was too dark for him to see clearly. It crept closer, standing beside Tyler, and moved a hand to stroke Tyler's face. It leaned down to where Tyler was seated, and whispered in his ear, "Not today."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes. I wrote it in the heat of the moment, and it is unedited. Lyrics in summary are from the song Not Today by Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
